blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
William Vangeance
|country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 2 |anime= Episode 3 |jva= Daisuke Ono |eva= Josh Grelle }} is the first captain of Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn squad of the Magic Knights. He is currently the closest person to becoming the next Magic Emperor. He shares a body with Patri, leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Appearance William has purple eyes and wears a helmet with a gold coloring and a blue patch covering his left eye. The helmet has blue and red patches of fur on the back edge and two white feathers on his left side. Beneath the mask, his light-colored hair is cut short, and his face is scarred from his nose upwards, due to a curse placed on his mother's family. He wears a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and red trimmings on the edges. The collar also has a chain connecting both ends of the collar as an ornament. The shirt itself is made of two different colors where it is white at the side and red in the middle. The sleeves are mostly in white fabric, except the wrist area where it is red fabric. The shirt extends below his waist and he wears a light-colored sash on top of it. Furthermore, he wears casual white pants and a pair of high black boots, which have fur around the collar. William wears the Golden Dawns' signature squad robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue ropes coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. The squad's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side. He also wears a dark-colored cloak underneath his robe. William OP 1.png|William and his handwritten name as seen on the first opening Personality William is beloved by his men and commands extreme loyalty from them. He has a calm, friendly demeanor and nearly always wears an amiable smile when conversing with other people. He still maintains a somewhat mysterious aura due to the fact that most of his expression is covered by his mask. He is an observant, cautious individual who quickly noticed Asta's high athletic ability during the exam, and who also attempted to keep the other captains in check during Gueldre's attempted escape by pointing out that the other man may be under the influence of someone else's magic. Biography William was born as an illegitimate child to a 'certain noble' and is viewed as a cursed child due to being born with a scar that covers half his face. He grows up in the slums where he is feared and thought to be creepy. At the age of eight, after the heir dies, he is accepted as an aristocrat because of his great power. The wife of the noble, William's foster mother, abuses him, resulting in him having a bad childhood. After turning nine, William begins dreaming of Patri's memories. After turning thirteen, William meets Julius Novachrono, who is in awe of his magic power and offers William a spot in the Magic Knights. William is hesitant because of his appearance, but Julius gives him a mask, which William thinks is tacky but still wears it to this day. Two years later, after receiving his grimoire, William chooses to join Julius' squad, the Grey Deer. On William's sixteenth birthday, Patri fully awakens and receives his own grimoire. That year, he also meets Yami Sukehiro on the battlefield and they continue to meet until they one day become captains together of new Magic Knights squads. After Alecdora Sandler is ambushed on a mission and left heavily injured, William senses where Alecdora is hidden and rescues him, earning Alecdora's loyalty. William attends the Magic Knights Entrance Exam that Asta and Yuno participate in. Once the exam starts, he tells the participants that he will take the lead for this test and summons a large tree in the sky to give each of the participants a broom. He then explains how the exam will work and watches as the participants take the test. When it is time for the final test, William informs the participants that they will battle with each other and go all out. During Asta's battle, William notices Asta's speed and wonders if he is using Reinforcement Magic, and, after the battle, notices Asta's grimoire. When the exam is finished, William explains to the participants how they will be selected into a squad. When Yuno steps forward to be selected, all of the captains raise their hands, and William is glad when Yuno chooses the Golden Dawn squad. Afterward, when Asta steps forward, none of the captains raise their hands. After the exam is over, William heads back to the Golden Dawn headquarters. Days later William is confronted by Alecdora Sandler as to why he sent Yuno to the dungeon. William replies that Alecdora should trust him and that Yuno is going to get stronger for them. Sometime later, William arrives at the Magic Knight headquarters and meets up with the other captains. Charlotte Roselei asks what he was doing, to which William replies that he was doing something that he could not leave right away. Gueldre Poizot asks about the secret to how his men are so strong, and William says that his men work hard. William replies that Gueldre should tell him the secret to earning so much in the market, but Gueldre tells him that it is a trade secret. Nozel then asks what William was doing during the War Merits Conferment Ceremony, but William does not reply. Yami then tells them to stop ganging up on William since he cannot use Light Magic, with which William agrees. Marx then contacts them and the captains head to the dungeon. Once there, William asks Julius for what he needs them. The captains witness as Catherine and George name Gueldre as the traitor and William then watches as the Violet Orca is captured by Asta and Rill Boismortier. William points out that Gueldre might be under the influence of someone's magic. William then watches as they look into Gueldre's mind. When Julius orders them to keep what they have seen a secret, the captains all agree and go their separate ways. Sometime later, William heads to Kiten with thirteen members of his squad to counter the Diamond Kingdom's invasion. Atop a nearby roof, William comments on how powerful Yuno is after witnessing Tornado Fang. William then tells Langris Vaude that they are heading out and will make the Diamond Kingdom pay for stepping into the Clover Kingdom. William spreads roots across the town, using them to absorb mana from the surrounding area. Once he has gathered enough, he creates a massive tree, which ensnares several enemies with its branches and spreads out over Kiten. Angered by the capture of his men, Broccos confronts William, who offers the general an opportunity to retreat safely, but he refuses and is easily defeated. Suddenly Lotus Whomalt appears, surprising the captain, but Yami arrives and defends his fellow. Lotus retreats and takes Broccos with him, and Yami decides to have a chat with William. Yami compliments William's magic and requests that he remove his mask. William admits that he dislikes doing so, and realizes that Yami suspects that he is Licht. Yami recalls their history together and asks again, and William acquiesces, revealing his scarred face. Yami asks if it is from a battle, but William says that he was born with it and recounts his past. When Yami apologizes for souring the mood, William thanks him as he feels better. William is then informed that the Diamond Kingdom forces are retreating, so the captains leave to gather their men. At Julius' request, William attends the Star Awards Festival, where the Golden Dawn is ranked first again. Weeks later while the Royal Knights squad is attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun base, William arranges for Yami to visit the Golden Dawn base for an apology regarding the actions of Langris Vaude, which leaves the Black Bull base with only three members. However, William leaves Yami waiting and travels to the Royal Capital, where he talks to Julius. After thanking the Magic Emperor for everything, William apologizes and transforms into Licht. William cries after Patri kills Julius, and later, as the resurrection spell completes, William's soul falls deeper into sleep. Battle Prowess Magic *'World Tree Magic': William uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate trees. Magic Tree Descend.png|link=Magic Tree Descent|Magic Tree Descent Great Tree Misteltein.png|link=Great Tree Misteltein|Great Tree Misteltein Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a captain of a Magic Knights squad, William possesses an immense amount of Magic Power, being able to create a hole in the sky and summon enormous tree roots. He can also absorb the mana of nearby mages to increase his Magic Power to dangerous levels, which then allows him to produce a spell that can cover the entirety of Kiten. Equipment *'Grimoire': William possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various tree-based spells. William grimoire.png|William's grimoire Fights *William Vangeance vs. Broccos: Win Events *Magic Knights Entrance Exam *Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor *Invasion of Kiten *Star Awards Festival Trivia *William Vangeance seems to recognize Asta's grimoire. *William's favorite things are little birds. *William is the fifth smartest captain. *William ranked 33rd in the first popularity poll and 28th in the second. **His mask ranked 43rd (tied with others) in the first. References Navigation es:William Vangeance fr:William Vangeance ru:Вильям Ванджанс